


agapē (Lee Taeyong One-Shot)

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, lee taeyong - Fandom, nctu
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fluff and Smut, NCT 2018, NSFW, angel - Freeform, fallen angel taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	agapē (Lee Taeyong One-Shot)

His clothes forgotten over the chair in your room.

The red neon lights from the motel's sign in the building in front of yours and the candle lights on the nightstand are the only things illuminating the place.

You can see his smile as he speaks to you but you can't hear anything. You're too focused on how the corner of his lips raise up as he smirks. 

He knows you're not listening but you blush as you read his lips.

_'Hey, señorita'_. He calls you and your eyes meet his. _'I'm talking to you. Pay attention'._ He whines in a husky voice. That devilish smile... He wants you to go back to bed so you crawl back for him to hold you in his arms. You sigh as he lightly squeezes you. A sweet and warm aroma emanates from his velvety skin as he leaves sweet pecks on your cheeks down to your shoulder. Your hands carefully caress his back. A tear falls as your fingertips trace the scars where his wings should be.

He delicately holds you by your shoulders so he can take a look at you before wiping your tears off with his finger. Then he leaves a peck on your forehead before whispering how beautiful you are.

Funny hearing those words from an angel, even a falling one like himself. But looking at him just like that, you'd swear you can still see his wings.

He scoffs softly and speaks almost as if he was reading your mind. _'You see me with such kind eyes.'_ Another peck, this time on your nose. _'I deserved being stripped out of my wings.'_ You shut his lips with a kiss before he keeps talking. You don't want to hear it. You already know what he did. _'You also saved me.'_ You say then peck his lips again and he smiles. _'That only added to my sins.'_

You sit astride him and he looks at your entire self with such devoting eyes. _'You're the only real goddess in this universe to me.'_ He says and you chuckle. _'Shut up or you'll never be forgiven by them.'_ You tell him and he smiles. _'I don't want to be forgiven, my love. I don't want to serve any other god but you'._ He explains. His hands grasp on your naked body as he softly bites anywhere he can put his mouth on from there. You hold on his hair and softly hiss as he leaves some love bites on your tits. _'Taeyong'_ you call his name in a whine and he lifts you enough so he can slip inside you slowly. You rotate your hips while his lips climb up your neck deliciously. A moan scapes you as his teeth sink on your skin. _'Ah... Is my dear love an angel or a vampire?'_ You wonder out loud and he smirks. _'Sorry love, I just can't have enough of my beautiful goddess.'_ You scoff as you smile. _'You're such a sweet talker, huh?'_ You ask and he thrust into you as an answer making you moan again. He tries not to smile as you glare at him.

Your hand is now around his throat as you keep riding him, pressing hard enough to hear him choke. But he loves when you punish him. He thinks he deserves all of it.

You lean over him to kiss and he moans against your lips. His hands slip down to your butt to help you out with the movements but it's still not enough. He flips over you so you're now against the mattress to keep fucking you like that. Your hand moves from his throat to his chin, caressing his lips with your thumb. He bites and licks it softly without interrupting his thrusting. _'Harder'._ You ask him in a moan and he obeys making you whimper. Your hands are grasping at the bed sheets now as you're about to reach your high.

You release with a loud moan and tears of pleasure streaming down your face. Taeyong leans over you to kiss and breathes deeply before moaning against your lips as he cums almost at the same time. He keeps lazily thrusting on you as you kiss. And it's all so wet, and hot and sticky. But you don't care at all.

His head rests on your stomach as he plays with your fingers and you mess with his hair with your free hand. _'What will you do when I die?'_ You suddenly ask and he chuckles. _'Do you want me to steal your soul from god and keep you for myself?'_ Your heart skips a beat. _'You know you won't be able to go to Heaven.'_ He continues and you giggle. _'What kind of Heaven would that be without you there?'_ You say and he sits up a bit to meet your eyes. _'You really think that way?'_ He questions and you immediately nod as you blush taking a naughty smile out of him. _'Then, of course, my love. I'll steal you right away.'_


End file.
